The End
Episode Twenty Monica’s eyes flickered open and they darted around looking all over for any signs of life. But all she could see was a blanket of white sky. Quickly she felt an icy shock send right down her spine. And she realized that the white sky was actually a blanket of snow burying her beneath its icy clutches. She let out a huge scream, “Let me out!” she yelled. Shen then pounded on the snow, but before her fists nailed the snow they smashed against plastic. Monica then took a second to scan her surroundings, she was in a plastic box exactly the same size as her. “Someone help me!” she demanded. “You do not just put Monica in a box!” “Monica... pick up the walkie talkie next to you.” said a familiar voice. Monica couldn’t find where it was coming from. “Who was that? Ben?! I am going to make sure that you will never be on tv again if you do not let me out of here!” she screamed. “The walkie talkie is under your butt...” the voice came again dryly apparently irritated by Monica’s threat. “Oh...” Monica grumbled and grabbed it then yelled into the walkie talkie, “Now what do you want?!” she yelled. “Ouch... you’re gonna bust my eardrums! I don’t want to be here as much as you do...” the voice mumbled. “Wait, the sudden pauses while talking... is that you Andrea?” Monica asked. “Yes... and I was randomly selected to be your challenger in the finale...” Andrea mumbled. “AND YOU DECIDED TO BURY ME ALIVE?!” Monica shouted. “Calm down... theres a simple way to get out of this... you just have to break out of the box... then you will find thirty snow angels among the snow... you will have to dig through each one of them... I am under one with your key... I wish you luck Monica...” Andrea whispered and the walkie talkie went dead. “Ugh, just deep breaths Monica. Deep breaths.” Monica told herself. After she finished preparing herself she took her arms back and faced the top of the box, then she pushed on the top of it with all the force she could. She could barely make a dent into the box. “This is going to take a while...” she groaned. --- Finally out of the first challenge which felt like forever to Bryson, he found himself with a sharp pain in his back. His eyes flickered open and he scanned his surroundings and realized that he was in a tree with a branch stabbing him. He looked down and saw that it was a short drop to the ground. He fell to the ground and realized he was in the middle of a dark forest. Everything was so dark; it was hard to see anything around him. But this was a challenge somehow. There must be something here; something to get him started on the challenge. He felt the trunk of the tree that he had just fallen from - nothing. He was getting frustrated, and started walking in circles. Suddenly his foot slid on some type of object on the ground and he fell flat on the ground. The object rolled next to his head and he groaned then grabbed for it. He couldn’t tell what it was at first but after fiddling with it for a second a burst of light streamed out of the end. Exactly what he needed, a flashlight. With this he was able to get a closer look in the forest. Thanks to the flashlight, he noticed a white piece of paper on the trunk of the tree. He grabbed it and held the flashlight up to it. The paper read, “You have found the first page, you have seven more pages left until….” --- After a load of struggling and shoving, Monica had finally pushed the lid of the box up and broken out of her claustrophobic entrapment. She dug her way out of the snow and poked her head out from the ground. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she was in a winter wonderland. She thought it was the magical, everything was just like it came from a dream. She thought about Andrea, this was her challenge. This was her place. She took a second to take it all in, the sweet smell of the evergreen trees surrounding her. The pure attractive scenery was enough for Monica forget how cold it actually was here. For a few moments she let the forest take her mind off the game, but then a cold familiar voice reminded her. “The Monica I knew wouldn’t let some snow get in her way and the million bucks.” the voice growled. Monica turned around her eyes wide. “ Johan?!” she asked surprised to see him standing there bundled up in warm clothes. “What are you doing here? I thought this was Andrea’s challenge!” “It is, but sometimes Ben lets some of the contestants enter the challenge to help out.” Johan shrugged. “I don’t know why he picked me.” Johan grumbled. “Wait, why are you talking to me anyway? I thought you hated me... since I was apparently ‘playing’ you this entire time.” Monica folded her arms and turned around rolling her eyes. “Oh thats right this forest is almost as cold as your heart.” Johan grumbled. “Ugh forget you. Where are these dang angels?” Monica hissed and stomped off. “It’s that way.” Johan pointed at the thirty snow angels among the snow. “I knew that.” Monica turned around real quick and started heading that way. She stood in front of the first one and eyes it trying to figure out who made the snow angels but then decided it was not possible to figure that out. Monica then got on her knees, ignoring the stubborn ex-boyfriend behind her and began digging into the snow with her bare hands. The snow was so cold against her fingers, if she would have known she’d have to dig into freaking snow she would’ve brought gloves or maybe just a shovel would’ve worked. “Andrea where are you girl?” Monica mumbled to herself. Just as Johan walked up next to her leaning down looking at her progress. “And what do you think you are doing?” Monica turned and glared at him. “Don’t got anything better to do sweety.” Johan grinned antagonizing her. “Well go find something to do, I’m busy trying to win a million dollars.” Monica instructed. “You know I have a shovel right?” Johan grinned. “Whatever, I don’t need to take charity from you.” Monica retorted, she was secretly dying to have that shovel, her hands were freezing! But she was also stubborn, and she just wasn’t going to give into him that easily. He already told her off when she tried to explain herself about using Landon. “You sure? Your hands look pretty cold...” Johan picked. “What game are you playing Johan? After what you said to me, I thought you would want nothing to do with me! I am a girl, you can’t just play with my emotions like this.” She stabbed him in the chest with her index finger. “Monica... I want to forgive you. I really do. But a part of me tells me that you used me back in the game. And that you only dated me was to get yourself further in the game. Like you did with Landon. You can’t play with a guy’s heart like that! I don’t want to be like Landon, the poor guy got played.” Johan looked to the ground with a frown painted on his face. “Johan... the best way for me to explain this to you is that Landon was a part of the game at the time I was ‘playing’ him. You were an attractive intern that stole my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn’t think that you would ever enter the game; it never entered my mind. Face it you’re way cuter than all the other guys in the game. You can’t blame me.” Monica explained solemnly. Then the two teenagers looked up, they were both looking at the ground sorrowfully. Neither wanted to give up this relationship. Monica had done some bad things, and Johan worried that the relationship was benefiting her much more than him. As the two looked up Johan leaned in and planted a kiss onto her lips pulling back quickly and looking back into Monica’s eyes making sure it was okay. Monica blushed and then wrapped her arms around Johan’s neck and kissed him back. “Thank you.” she said. “For what?” he asked “For forgiving me.” she smiled and he smiled back. “Now lets get that shovel and find Andrea.” Johan let go of Monica and ran back to get the shovel. --- After several minutes of endless searching, Bryson found three more pages in certain areas of the woods. The second page said, “You’re hot.”, the third said, “You’re cold”, the fourth one said, “You’re Yes and You’re No.” Bryson rolled his eyes, and wondered who the heck was the boss of this challenge. Suddenly he felt a whoosh go by him. It didn’t feel like the air going past him; it felt like there was some kind of dark presence surrounding him. Bryson tried to get this thought out of his head, he was scared and moved on. Further and further he walked until another page caught his sight. He ran for it. It was in the center of some random pipe above the ground. At first his instincts told him no, but his heart told him go. He had to get all of the pages and win this game. So he ducked into the pipe and pulled off the page from the wall. He looked down at the page and suddenly got really confused, it read out, “Bye Felicia.” What the heck does that mean? But something was going on, low silent whispers echoed throughout the pipe. His heart now had no sense of direction and began to thud loudly. He tried to make out what the whispers were saying… it sounded like, “....I will eat you like I eat my rice….”. But that couldn’t be it...could it? Bryson couldn’t remember why he started to run but the whispers got the best of him and he ran out of the pipe screaming for his life. This was not right, something was going on here. There was someone or something in this forest with him. And it was standing right before him. He came to a subtle stop and looking up in face of his executioner. But to his surprise there was no face on this person. Where the person’s nose, mouth, and eyes were supposed to be… there was just a blanket of skin. --- Both Monica and Johan were digging constantly in the snow. They had separated and started digging in separate spots, “When are we going to find this freaking girl?” Monica groaned. “I know, I think we have almost dug through all of these snow angels.” Johan pointed out and they looked around. There was only one more angel left. “That the angel! It must be Andrea!” Monica screamed. The two of them then ran to the snow angel and started digging together, “Come on million dollars. I need this!” she begged. When they were done digging, she looked down into the snow angel and Andrea wasn’t even down there! “WHAT?! What is this?” Monica shouted. “A total rip off!” Johan growled. It wasn’t until they heard a familiar ginger laugh coming from afar, they quickly turned toward their right and saw Sherri running. “Muhahaha, this is my chance! I was unfairly eliminated in my episode! Now I can finally take the million dollars and Noah will fall in love with me!” she laughed. “The f….” Monica asked but then she looked closer at Sherri and saw that she was holding the key!! “OH HECK NO!” Monica screamed and was about to attack her. Sherri was still running and laughing but then suddenly she ran into a cold hard fist, the key flew out of her hands. The mysterious fist then caught it. Sherri opened her eyes and looked up, it was none other than sweet shy little Andrea. “Bon Appetit.” Andrea smiled. “Oh my gosh I have wanted to do that since episode three!” she laughed. “What the heck Andrea?” Sherri sighed and then passed out. “Dang Andrea… I’ve never seen you like that. You were always so quiet and shy back when you were on the show!” Monica pointed out. “That was back when I was on the show, things have changed for me drastically. I fell in love with Alex, the sweetest most gentle boy in the world. While I was watching the show I noticed that you and Johan shared the same feelings that Alex and I share. I wanted you to get those feelings back.” Andrea smiled. “Oh yeah, they’re back alright.” Monica turned and smiled at Johan, and he hugged her. “See that was the challenge the entire time, not to find me buried down in the snow. It was to gain Johan’s love back. After it happened I would've came sooner, but then Sherri kind of ruined that… yeah sorry about her.” She shrugged. “Oh my gosh Andrea that was the sweetest challenge ever….” Monica smiled but then she whacked Andrea with the shovel and grabbed the key. “Love ya Johan but I have a game to win!” she said and then vanished to the third round. --- Bryson turned to run away, he had to get far far away from that thing. As he was turning he was suddenly tripped and his body was knocked down to the dirt wood floor. “NO!” he cried and then tried crawling away. He crawled for about a foot or so until he met a familiar pair of shoes. Ming Lee’s shoes. He looked up and then realized that the faceless monster was in fact Ming Lee! The poor kid screamed in horror, what was this girl doing out of her insane asylum!? She wasn’t doing anything good for a matter of fact, after Bryson finished screaming he tried to get back on his feet. But then a swift kick to his chest knocked him down on his back. The boy winced in pain and through squinted eyes he saw Ming Lee hovering above him, but on closer inspection he also saw a glimmer of hope. The gold key! It was dangling around Ming Lee’s neck. This didn’t seem to be the real Ming Lee though, it was a colder, darker version of her. This one scared him way more than the last one. Bryson was not losing to some Voodoo psychopath though, he took all the strength he had left in his tiny body and raised up his arm and ripped the necklace right off of her. “Yes! I have taken you down! One more round till the money is mine!” Bryson celebrated. But something was different than the last time, he wasn’t disappearing into the next round though. Nothing was happening. Ming Lee was still there in front of him and the key was still in his hand. He gasped and stared at the key. Slowly the key started to fade and he could see the pixels inside of it. Then the key vanished like some type of hologram! It was not the real key! Little did he know that, that was not his biggest worry at the moment. He turned to look at Ming Lee with big eyes. Something was happening to her, she was glowing in someway. Quickly he found out what for, as these tentacles began to glide out of Ming Lee’s back and elongate big and wide. For a moment all he could do was stare at the tentacles, he was paralyzed in fear. How the heck was he doing to get out of this mess and find the real golden key? He didn’t have time to even think about it because the tentacles were faster than he thought. As fast as a whip they slapped around his ankles and dragged him toward their host. Bryson was shouting out cuss words pleading for Ming Lee not to take him. Another set of tentacles then extended and wrapped around his head jerking him fast knocking his hat off. Instinctively he grabbed the hat and held it close to his chest. It was his lucky hat, he couldn’t just lose it! He was being head up in the air, he turned to look behind him and to his surprise there was now a mouth on Ming Lee’s face and piercing red eyes. He was being pulled into her mouth, as the mouth got bigger and bigger. He screamed and then jerked his hat trying to punch the tentacle. During this he heard a sharp cling and quickly looked down into his hat. There was the key right in his hat. Was it really there the entire time? Wittingly right before he was about to be eaten he grabbed the key to end it all. --- A huge flash covered the area, loud screaming came from the skies. Bryson and Monica both fell to the ground. Each one of them groaned loudly. “What is it now?” Monica cried out. “Hey what are you doing here?” Bryson asked as soon as he saw Monica. “I could ask you the same question! I thought we were supposed to have different challenges!” Monica yelled angrily and Bryson just shrugged. “Attention! Final 2! There has been a change of plans! Your scheduled challenge has been changed to this one! If you look off into the distance there is a warehouse, inside you will find me! Once you make it there I will explain what you have to do next!” Ben’s voice echoed throughout the area. “Wow run to a warehouse… best idea yet Ben!” Bryson rolled his eyes. “Oh and on the sidelines there are your old castmates with paintball guns! They are there to slow you down!” Ben explained. Both Monica’s and Bryson’s eyes opened wide. Avril ran out in excitement, exclaiming, “Monica I got your back!” The girl then aimed at Bryson and shot him with a bright green paintball to the shoulder. “They’re coming! Come on Monica, we can do this?” Bryson yelled waiting for Monica to start running. “Uh what? You mean I can do this? Sorry twerp this is my game to win!” Monica then kicked Bryson in the nuts stalling him. Bryson squealed in a high pitch girly scream as Monica received a head start and ran faster towards the warehouse. Unfortunately Monica has more enemies than Bryson, and then Tom and Jamie jumped out in front of her with both paintball guns aimed directly at her. “Oh its you guys… how great is this! It looks like you're still together…. yeah thats good…” Monica said awkwardly. The two just stared at her and then Jamie yelled out, “FIREEE!”. They then blasted Monica with paintballs. “OW! OW! You little gringos, stop it!” Monica screamed. Then she turned and saw that Bryson was running ahead of her, “Oh heck no! Get out of my you nerds!” Monica yelled and shoved Jamie and Tom out of the way. She grabbed both of their paintball guns and held both of them in the air! “ALL HAIL QUEEN MONICA!” she yelled and then fired shots into the forest as she ran. Bryson turned and saw that Monica was close on his trail, he tried to run faster but Monica’s determination pulled her to him. She whacked him with one of her paintball guns and knocked him back. Monica arrived at the front of the door to the warehouse, “Haha! Sucks to suck losers!” Monica yelled back at the other contestants. “I wouldn’t gloat quite yet!” a familiar voice came out, and then Joanne appeared and shot Monica in the gut with her paintball gun. “I think you owe me an apology.” she said. “Oh look the other ginger that Noah fooled around with this season. You two really need to stop getting in my way.” Monica held her stomach in pain. “You don’t deserve to win this game Monica! And I have to see to it you don’t.” Joanne said and held the gun up to her. “Your a fool, you know that right?” Monica smiled and then smacked the gun of her hands and then flipped Joanne around holding her paintball gun to her head. “Woah woah Monica” Joanne breathed heavily. “I’m going to prove to you I deserve to win, I’m going to prove it to you ALL!” Monica screamed. Suddenly Monica was slammed into the warehouse door by none other than Bryson, “Hurry run Joanne! I’m gonna win this the right way!” Bryson called. “Okay Bryson, but find Noah for me! I can’t find him anywhere!” Joanne said worried about her boyfriend. “I will!” Bryson said and then pulled Monica and himself into the warehouse. “Get your filthy hands off of me you little piece of-” Monica hissed pushing him off of her. “Welcome to the final step of your journey Monica and Bryson. This is THE END.” a loud booming voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Bryson and Monica immediately looked across the room and saw something they never wanted to see. On Bryson’s side looked to see a frightened Jacelin and Piper, both of them were tied up with a piece of duct tape over their mouths. In the middle of them you could see what looked like a ticking bomb with big red digitized numbers 5:00 on it. On Monica’s side looked to see the same exact scenario but it was with Johan and…. Noah? “What why is Noah on my side? I don’t even like him!” Monica’s jaw dropped. “Great observation Monica, while picking your two loved ones we decided to have a little fun.” Ben laughed. Monica stared at him with no amusement. “Anyways, here’s your final challenge. Each one of your loved ones has a key, this is the final key that you need to win the game. You have five minutes to get this done!” Ben announced. “What you mean we can only save one of them?” Bryson asked worriedly. “Yeah and then one of your girls will blow up into a billion pieces.” Monica grinned. “Exactly, as soon as the timer goes off the whole warehouse will explode! You better hurry because the time is starting now!” Ben laughed. The time was ticking and the sweat already arose on both of the final 2, they turned and ran for their loved ones. “Ouch!” Monica screamed she was suddenly zapped and set off a web of red lasers across the room. “Oh yeah theres a lot of lasers that you’ll have to get through to make it there, once you’re there theres a button to set the lasers off!” Ben smiled and then ran out of the warehouse. After that the two then tried to maneuver through the lasers without getting caught by them. Instantly Bryson was caught by a stray laser as he tried to huddle under another laser, “Dang it!” he yelled as he fell to the ground, fortunately he caught a bit of friction and slid under several of the lasers gaining a huge lead on Monica! “Hey! How’d you do that?!” Monica stammered and tried picking up the pace but ended up just getting burnt by a couple of lasers. “I’m not sure, but hello victory!” Bryson taunted and jumped over the last laser. The lasers were the easy part for him…. he had a big decision that he had to make. “Bryson! Push the button!” Monica pleaded. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Maybe I would have but after you kicked me in the sack, I don’t think I’m going to be that generous to you anymore!” Bryson glared. 3 minutes were left on the clock. Panic set in Monica’s heart, quickly she jumped through a square of lasers and landed on her feet then almost feline like she dived through the last set-- but fell on her face. She looked up and Bryson was taking the duct tape off of both of his girls. “This isn’t over yet!” She scowled and ran over to Johan and started ripping the bounds off of him. Bryson removed the duct tape off of Piper’s mouth, “Listen we have to hurry, I don’t have much time left.” he said. He glanced into Jacelin’s eyes with a somber look on his face, and she showed with her eyes she understood. “Bryson… you can save Jacelin you know, I’m fine staying.” Piper sighed. “No. I’ve picked you Piper, you’re the girl I want to be with. I’ve made my decision.” Bryson said determined. “Now quick these knots aren’t going to untie themselves.” And Bryson went on to fiddling with the knots. Monica ripped off Noah’s and Johan’s duct tape, “Look at what we have here boys, I’m about to show you how you win a game.” Monica smiled and was working on Johan’s knots. “Looks like the tables flipped, instead of me saving you, you’re saving me. My hero.” Johan swooned. “Oh shush you.” Monica mumbled as she was struggling with the knots. “Monica you have to untie me too! You can’t just leave me here to die!” Noah explained. “What’s going to stop me? It’s not gonna be my fault, you can take that up with the producers. Oh wait, you’ll be dead. And nobody will even care, because you’re irrelevant.” Monica grinned. “You little b--” Noah started to say but then there was a warning beep coming from the timer, that said there was only a minute and a half left in the challenge! Bryson finished untying Piper, “Go Piper! Go! I can’t let Jacelin stay here to die!” he warned. “But what if you don’t make it in time!?” Piper screamed. “I love you!” Bryson said as he was working on Jacelin’s knots. “That’s not very reassuring but I love you too!” Piper said and then ran out of the warehouse holding her key. “Hurry Monica!” Johan screamed. “Don’t rush me!” Monica scowled and then pulled the knot out releasing him. Johan didn’t even turn to grab Monica or look back he darted for that door. “Thanks boyfriend!” Monica sighed and then turned to Noah with one last glance. “Sucks to suck, white boy!” And she ran out of the warehouse laughing. “Screw you Monica!” he screamed. “You didn’t have to stay to save me!” Jacelin said to Bryson. “You’re my best friend Jacelin, I had to.” Bryson said and then sirens echoed throughout the room. They only had ten seconds left. Bryson untied the knot; he still had time. “Listen, Ben said that two of us could leave the warehouse, if you and Piper leave then it still counts! Hurry run! Save yourself Jacelin!” Bryson yelled. “But Bryson…!” Jacelin called. “NO RUN!” Bryson screamed, and she did as she was told and ran for that door. 3. 2. 1. … The timer was over. Jacelin made it out alive, she jumped out just as the time went off. She immediately started sobbing. Bryson was gone. Piper came up to her and asked, “Where’s Bryson?” “He sacrificed his life for me…” Jacelin sniffled. “PLOT TWIST! The bomb wasn’t even real, you big bunch of fools! Do you think that I would actually set a bomb to a warehouse and kill two teenagers? That’s like murder and the last thing I need is another lawsuit.” Ben explained. “So… this means that I win! Bryson never made it out! What an idiot! I’m a million dollars richer!” Monica cheered, then Johan and Avril started clapping too. While everyone else was silent giving her a blank stare. “Hold on a second!” everyone gasped as Ben interrupted Monica’s excitement, “Let’s see… Monica has three keys total. And adding the 2 keys from Jacelin and Piper to Bryson’s 2 keys from earlier…. Bryson has 4 keys and Monica only has 3.” “Wait a minute!? Bryson never even came out of the dang warehouse, he sat in there to DIE! I didn’t! Give me my million dollars!” Monica screamed. Smiles began to grow on all of the contestants faces when Bryson walked out heroically. Everyone cheered! Piper and Jacelin both went to hug him at the same time. Seth came and picked Bryson up hoisting him up on his shoulder. “What’s going on here guys? I lost! Didn’t I?” Bryson asked. “Not technically, you had four keys and Monica only had three! Which means…. Bryson is the WINNER OF A MILLION DOLLARS AND TEENs.” Ben cheered. “NO! NO! NO! I will not stand for this! I will sue your butt Ben McDaniels! I will sue you all for a matter of fact. I will get my money one way or the other! This is not the end of Monica Lopez!” she screamed furiously. “Oh Monica….” a distant call from the warehouse door revealed to be Noah leaning against the door. “I’m so thrilled you left me there, if you hadn’t I wouldn’t of found this little guy! Go get her Bugs!” Noah grinned. Then a familiar baboon came out from inside the warehouse with an evil grin on it’s face looking at Monica. Bugs. “Oh no you don’t! Not that thing!” Monica screamed as the monkey ran up to attack her, ripping her hair out and punching her. The entire cast laughed in the background and continued to cheer Bryson on for his incredible win! “SPEECH! SPEECH!” Joshua cheered. “What? You want a speech?!” Bryson asked. Bryson: After all that and winning this game? They want a speech? Oh well I guess I can think of something. I am the winner of TEENs after all! Who would’ve thought I would win? “Okay, well this season I came here to have fun and meet new people. And that’s exactly what I did! I met the greatest bunch of people… well with a few rotten eggs. Anyways I loved…” Bryson said which caused everyone to laugh. “Okay I didn’t love too much! Did I?” he asked. “Well, you were all over my girl the whole time.” Gavin rolled out on a wheelchair grinning. “Gavin!” Jacelin squealed and went and sat on his lap. “Thanks for ‘saving’ her man… I know we had our feud but we handled it in the end. I’m glad it was you to win.” Gavin smiled. “OH MY GOD! STOP WITH THE GUSHY MUSHY CRAP! The producers didn’t cast you all to love each other!” Ben yelled. “But Seth is my lobster.” Charlotte smiled - everyone ignored her. Noah went up to Joanne and hugged her from behind smiling. “Fair enough,” said Andrea with a smile, “If you want dramatic, we can give you dramatic.” The cast then took out the paintball guns from the challenge from behind their backs and aimed them all towards their favorite host. “Well I think that’s my cue for this episode!” Ben nervously smiled, “I’m Ben McDaniels, signing off season one of TEE--- OH GOD MY KIDNEYS!” Monica’s face filled the camera screen as Bugs continued to bash it into the lens. The lens cracked and everything went dark. Category:Teens Episodes